


Eruption

by QuinLova



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Foiled Confessions, Kissing, Mental Breakdown, New Dangan Ronpa V3 AU, Selectively Mute Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: "A life review is a phenomenon widely reported as occurring during near-death experiences,[1] in which a person rapidly sees much or the totality of their life history. It is often referred to by people having experienced this phenomenon as having their life 'flash before their eyes'."-Wikipedia Page for Life Review------------------Sayori spends her last day at Neo Hope's Peak doing something familar, yet unfamilar at the same time.
Relationships: Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 5





	Eruption

_ What the hell is this?! _

_ No… no way! _

Sayori breathed in, she was back in that library, remembering what it was like hearing everybody find Natsuki’s body. Any minute now, Monokuma would announce the game was over, and everybody would get to go home, right?

_ Right? _

Back in the classroom, with a blank look in her eye, Sayori stared off at the pulsating window of Neo Hope’s Peak. How? Just how did they end up in this killing game? She needed something to holding onto for dear life or she was gonna lose everything-

Writing. Writing with a ballpoint pen. It was a sound she was familiar with after years of writing story after story. Turning around, she spotted Yuri, a person she had already made good friends with a mere 3 days after the killing game started.

“H-hey, Yuri.” The purple-haired Ultimate Poet set her notebook down and grinned at Sayori. She wasn’t really the type to speak, she mainly kept her words for important occasions. “This killing game sure is… crazy, huh?” Sayori scratched the back of her head, blushing. Yuri simply nodded back. 

“S-Sayori?” The Poet whimpered out.

“Yeah?”

“I’m… scared, what if we… fail?” Yuri started crying, her tears sliding down her cheeks. She quickly felt a hand wrap around hers.

“You won’t, Yuri, because I- No, all of us believe in you. So, you should believe in yourself too!” Sayori grinned, cheering Yuri up by a slight bit.

“It’s just… if I die now, I’ll still had so much I missed, Sayori, I will have never gone to a baseball game with my friends, I will never find a first love, I-” Yuri was cutoff by Sayori pushing her lips into hers, and kissing. However, Sayori felt herself get pushed away.

“What… the fuck… is wrong with you!” Yuri’s eyes were now filled with rage.

“I’m sorry Yuri, it’s just… you remind me of a past love and-”

“That’s no excuse, now get away from me, I’m gonna head to the trial room early.” Yuri muttered, walking out of the classroom.

…

Ultimately, through the skills of an Ultimate Paranormal Investigator, Sayori was discovered as the killer, and voted to die, before she could send any last words out, she was grabbed by a Monokuma collar, and sent to her punishment, which was a shark tank, slowly being filled with ink, as to make her fights against the sharks even harder. Soon enough, the sharks bit her to the core, as she slowly sunk down, she could feel a final memory hit her.

Hope’s Peak.

Classroom.

Poetry.

Insecurity.

Kissing Yuri.

_ Oh my god. _


End file.
